


Por y para siempre

by AzaharaVega34



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:38:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaharaVega34/pseuds/AzaharaVega34
Summary: Fanfic MALEC.Pareja principal: Alec Lightwood y Magnus Bane.Magnus lleva siglos muertos en el Reino de su padre... ¿Qué sucede en el Infierno? ¿Como hallar la felicidad cuando su amor y su familia llevan tantos siglos muertos?¿Podrá encontrar su final feliz?





	Por y para siempre

**Por y para siempre**

**Azahara Vega**

 

_Infierno, Edom_

 

 **L** os días eran todos iguales. Cada día se despertaba, acudía a las reuniones que por antemano le dictaban, presenciaba la tortura de las almas condenadas en ese Reino y… se refugiaba en los dormitorios que le entregaron en una de las viviendas desperdigadas por Edom.  
Con el paso de los siglos la rutina era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo, que le obligaba a levantarse de la cama y enfrentarse a otro día más en el Infierno. Los recuerdos de su vida en la tierra se difuminaron y acabaron enterrados en lo profundo de su mente, olvidados ante la dura realidad con la que se enfrentó al morir y aparecer ante las puertas del Reino de su padre. Asmodeus lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa falsa, orgulloso al ver al hijo más poderoso que tuvo; pero la “fingida” calidez con el que le recibió se quebró en el momento en que comprobó que no iba a participar en ninguno de los planes que ideó para él. No deseaba destruir nada, ni conquistar nada, ni siquiera participar en esa guerra ancestral contra el Cielo. No le importaba nada.  
Se rio de su padre cuando esté le aseguró que iba a sufrir por no obedecerle.  
¿Qué le iba a hacer si ya estaba en el Infierno? Si perdió lo que más amó y nunca lo iba a recuperar. Si lo poco que le quedaba de esa vida en la que una vez inmensamente feliz se esfumaba entre sus dedos por culpa del transcurso del tiempo.  
Asmodeus no se rindió. Cada día lo torturaba y cada día comprobaba que nada rompía a Magnus Bane, nada le afectaba acostumbrado al dolor, a los gritos de los condenados, al fuego y al azufre, al vasto mundo rojizo y estéril que era el Reino de Edom.  
Magnus se adentró en su dormitorio y avanzó hasta los ventanales. Mantenía en todo momento la mirada fija en un punto a lo lejos, a las puertas del Reino, donde apareció el día en que murió. Era lo único que recordaba con claridad y lo atormentaba muchas noches.  
Una espada Nefelim clavada en el pecho, atravesándole el corazón, quitándole el aliento hasta que la oscuridad y el frío de la muerte lo envolvieron, atrapándolo en una espiral de miedo, dolor, angustia y…  
Apoyó la mano izquierda contra el frío cristal. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que murió? No lo sabía. Y tampoco le importaba. Tenía una eternidad por delante y eso era lo que más le aterraba hasta que su corazón se congeló para siempre.  
Ahora no le importaba nada.  
Decidió que esa noche se acostaría antes. Intentaría descansar, o dormir un par de horas. Magnus soltó una carcajada hueca carente de sentimientos, mientras se dirigía hacia el baño a tomar una larga ducha para ver si podía quitarse del cuerpo el olor a azufre y a ceniza, algo que sabía que era imposible.  
Cada noche era igual. Se restregaba la piel hasta que enrojecía, odiando ese aroma que se pegó a su alma.  
Se desnudó lentamente y se metió en la ducha. Siseó ante el agua fría y comenzó su ritual, dedicándose esos minutos a vaciar la mente centrándose en limpiarse a fondo, como si el agua pudiera eliminar la suciedad que era el Infierno.  
La palabra dormir pasó por su mente y le hizo reírse de nuevo. Era imposible que durmiera más de dos horas seguidas. En cuanto su mente se apagaba lo acosaban las pesadillas, los recuerdos difuminados por el tiempo y salpicados de odio, de arrepentimiento, de angustia, de rabia…  
Cerró los ojos y quedó bajo el chorro de agua fría, quedando de espaldas para que se deslizara por su cuerpo marcado por las cicatrices de los innumerables castigos de su padre.  
«—¿Nos bañamos juntos, Magnus?».  
Esa voz le sobresaltó y le hizo jadear. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz que estuvo a punto de no reconocerlo pero al notar como su corazón latió emocionado durante unos segundos no tuvo duda; era un recuerdo de su Shadowhunters, de su Alexander.  
Elevó las manos hasta los ojos, unos ojos secos, sin lágrimas…  
«—Son hermosos. Tú eres hermoso, Magnus».  
No, no lo era. Nunca lo fue. Solo Alexander vio lo peor de él, la oscuridad que ocultaba tras una fachada de indiferencia y lo amó igual, con pureza, con absoluta entrega, con un amor que iluminó sus días juntos y… lo llevó al Infierno cuando esa luz se apagó para siempre.  
«—Júrame que serás feliz cuando yo no esté, que lucharás por seguir sonriendo, por volver a amar por…».  
Magnus abrió los ojos y contempló sus manos. Él lo intentó. Cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su marido. Luchó por ser feliz… y perdió miserablemente.  
Su rostro no mostró nada. Estaba hueco por dentro. Lo sabía desde hacía siglos. Por eso se sorprendió al ver que su cuerpo temblaba.  
¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ahora le atormentaba la voz de Alexander?  
Quería olvidar… quería…  
«—Llegarás olvidarme. Lo acepto. Solo deseo que seas feliz, Magnus».  
Este jadeó y apretó los dientes, enterrando el rostro en sus manos ahogando los gemidos que pugnaban por brotar de sus labios.  
—No lo hice… No quise olvidarte… y cuando lo hice…  
Murió.  
Cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha. Caminó desnudo sin importarle que estaba mojando el suelo y se acostó en la cama.  
«—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Magnus?».  
—A olvidarte… —susurró a la oscuridad de la noche sin esperar respuesta. Estaba solo. Solo en su eternidad, acompañado por el dolor y torturado por los recuerdos que llegaban cuando querían y no se quedaban el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera aliviarse de la eterna soledad con un vistazo de lo que tuvo y perdió.  
Tal vez… si no hubiera conocido a Alexander…  
«—Papá, ¡mira! Rafael está volando».  
Las carcajadas de sus dos hijos le hicieron jadear. Podía verlo, a Max levitando a Rafael con su magia, moviendo los brazos tal y como Magnus lo hacía.  
Si no hubiera conocido a Alexander… No habría conocido lo que era ser padre, ver crecer a sus hijos, ver como sufrían con sus primeros amores, ver como buscaban refugio en su hogar cuando estaban heridos, ver…  
«—Papá, Rafael… él está… ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?».  
Ver sufrir a su pequeño arándano ante la inesperada muerte de Rafael quien no soportó la pérdida de una de sus hijas a manos de un demonio.  
La inmortalidad era una maldición con la que nacían, que los marcaban, que los condenaban a ver morir a todos los que le rodeaban, que les llegó a importar. La inmortalidad era soledad y por más que Ragnor le aseguró que llegaría el día en que conocería a alguien que derribara todos sus muros… La soledad persistiría y lo atraparía.  
—Mis pequeños…  
Una carcajada resonó en su dormitorio antes de que apareciera su padre, Asmodeus frente a los ventanales. La única luz que iluminaba levemente el cuarto llegaba de los fuegos del Reino que salpicaban las agrestes y desérticas tierras.  
—Después de tantos siglos, aún sigues llorando por ellos. No fueron más que arenas que se deslizaron entre tus dedos. Ni siquiera eran de tu sangre. ¿Por qué te molestas en dedicarles unos segundos de tus pensamientos? Olvídalos, olvídate de Magnus Bane, ahora eres mi hijo, puedes ser mi mano derecha, impartiendo justicia en mi Reino y…  
—¡Nunca! Me llamo Magnus, ya te lo he repetido millones de veces. No los olvidaré. Ellos…  
Asmodeus se rio de él, negando con la cabeza.  
—Que patético es verte luchar… Espera dentro de quinientos años y dime si te acuerdas de tu vida mortal, si te acuerdos de esos extraños a los que no dejas de llamar familia. No son nada. No fueron nada y no será nada. Esperaré, hijo. Tenemos una eternidad…

 

«Tenemos una eternidad…  
Tenemos una eternidad…».

 

Una y otro vez, a lo largo de esa noche, resonaron esas palabras en su mente, atormentándolo al saber que eran verdad.  
Una eternidad para olvidar para siempre a su familia, al hombre que juró amar, con el que se desposó, al que lloró durante siglos pese a que sonreía.  
Un hombre que marcó un antes y un después en su existencia.  
Alexander Lightwood.

 

 

_Días, meses o años después… no estaba claro el concepto de tiempo_

 

 

Las palabras de su padre quedaron grabadas en su mente.  
Luchó para demostrarse a sí mismo que no eran verdad. Que podía sobrevivir recordando el pasado. Cada noche como un ejercicio mental, repasaba lo poco que se acordaba, luchando por visualizar el hermoso rostro de su esposo, la sonrisa de sus hijos, el sonido de sus voces.  
Cada noche luchaba y perdía, notando como lo poco que mantenía guardado en su corazón comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente, como un pétalo de una rosa que se desmenuza con el tiempo hasta convertirse en cenizas.  
Alexander sonriéndole. Alexander gimiendo cuando lo atrapaba entre sus brazos y le besaba. Alexander apareciendo por la cocina atraído por el delicioso aroma del café nada más despertarse. Alexander cantando una nana desentonada al pequeño Max que lloraba porque le estaban creciendo los cuernos. Alexander que abrazaba con ternura a Rafael en su primer día en la Academia asegurándole que lo iba a hacer muy bien y que estaba muy orgullo de él. Alexander recostado a su lado susurrándole en la oscuridad: Te amo, cada noche…  
Hasta que un fatídico día Jace lo llamó gritando y llorando que su runa parabatai desapareció que sintió como Alec se desvanecía arrastrando una parte de su alma; destrozando a su familia por su muerte y al propio Magnus que nunca se recuperó.  
Sabía que la muerte los separaría, pero cuando esta llegó… a los quince años de estar juntos, de la mano de un brujo… lo devastó. Le desgarró por dentro, ahogándolo por la rabia, el dolor, la desesperación, el deseo de vengarse, de acudir a los Cielos y reclamar que le devolvieran a su Alexander, de intentar estar entero por el bien de sus hijos pues ellos dependían ahora de él…  
Alexander, su hermoso Shadowhunters, quien creía que no valía nada, quien creía que siempre debía ser mejor… no pudo ver como todo el mundo lloró su muerte, como dejó una huella que perduraría en el tiempo, no solo en su familia, en todo el mundo.  
Su legado cambió al mundo de las sombras, a los Nefelims, a los brujos, a los vampiros, a los hombres lobo…  
Y a Magnus no le importó. Claro que acudió a cada acto conmemorativo que le dedicaban a su esposo, pero no sentía nada más que rabia y dolor. Rabia por perderlo tan joven, por saber que estaba en el Cielo y que nunca más lo podría volver a ver; dolor al sentirse tan solo, abandonado, con el corazón resquebrajado en miles de pequeños pedazos que ni sus hijos pudieron recomponer.  
Lo intentó. Intentó convivir con su recuerdo. Intentó acallar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cada noche cuando se acostaba en la cama que compartía durante tantos años con su esposo, abrazado a una de sus camisas hasta que esta perdió su aroma y aún así lo siguió haciendo porque le consolaba saber que una vez su hermoso Shadowhunters la utilizó.  
Intentó estar con Rafael cuando su mujer murió, cuando su hija pequeña murió.  
Intentó estar con Max cuando perdió a su hermano, cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus dos sobrinos.  
Intentó estar con sus nietos cuando se convirtieron en Shadowhunters y llegaban malheridos a su casa para ser curados.  
Intentó estar con Max cuando este decidió irse a vivir por su cuenta al ser un brujo de más de doscientos años que quería ver mundo.  
Intentó besar otros labios… Pero ni ellas ni ellos… consiguieron borrar el recuerdo del dulce sabor de Alexander. Solo eran sombras que le aliviaban físicamente y que luego descartaba sin importarle sus nombres, sus números de teléfonos… Nunca repetía. Nunca volvía a ver a alguien si se había acostado con él o con ella.  
Nunca llevó a nadie a su loft, aquel rincón… solo le pertenecía a Alexander.  
Intentó vivir… y se fue apagando poco a poco. Supo que le estaba haciendo daño a Max, a sus nietos y bisnietos, a los descendientes de Jace y Clary, de Isabelle y Simon…  
Intentó sobrevivir a la muerte de Alexander… pero perdió la batalla.  
Murió a manos de un Nefelim que le recordó a Valentine, que lo miró a los ojos con odio mientras retiraba la empuñadura de su espada… Se desvaneció en la oscuridad escuchando los gritos de Max.  
—Lo siento —quiso murmurar pero solo brotó sangre de su boca y un largo gemido que se acalló de golpe cuando su corazón dejó de bombear.

 

 

—Lo siento —repitió en la oscuridad de su alcoba—. Lo siento…  
«—Magnus Bane, ¿eso es un no o un sí? ¿No te quieres casar conmigo?».  
La suave voz de Alexander irrumpió su mente, consiguiendo algo que creía imposible… Que una silenciosa y amarga lágrima brotara de uno de sus ojos y se deslizara por su mejilla.  
—Siempre, Alexander. Eres el único que me pediste matrimonio y al único que le diría que sí.  
—Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser tan divertido te habría llamado antes, hijo. Tus lágrimas alegran mi día… Tu dolor alimenta mi Reino…

 

 

 

Se estaba volviendo loco. Las voces de Alexander se intercalaban con las de su padre, torturándolo.  
Quería gritar. Hacer estallar todo a su alrededor. Reducir a ceniza el maldito Reino de su padre, acabar con todo lo que le rodeaba y…

«—Papá, estrellas azules… ¡Más! ¡Más!».  
La voz de su hijo Max acalló sus ansias de destruirlo todo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del recuerdo que llegó a su mente.  
Su pequeño arándano a sus dos años era un niño inquieto, muy despierto, sonriente, que aplaudía cada vez que veía a su papá hacer magia. Adoraba cuando este soltaba chispas azules por todo el salón para distraerlo. Eran estrellas que su papá le bajaba del cielo para que pudiera tocarlas.

 

 

Se sentó en la cama y extendió las manos creando estrellas azules que bailaron por el cuarto.  
—Lo vas a malcriar, Magnus.  
—Y me lo dijo quien saltaba de cama cada vez que nuestro arándano lloraba… —se burló sin esperar respuesta. Hacía tiempo que no esperaba nada. Hacía tiempo que perdió la batalla contra la esperanza.

El amor dolía, era algo que retorcía el corazón y se burlaba de la agonía que sentías. Era un sentimiento que no se podía reemplazar, que no se podía ocultar, ni tampoco olvidar por más que lo intentaras. Cuando era un amor puro como el que experimentó con su Alexander era imposible que se diluyera, que lo encontrara con otra persona, pero para su desgracia… no podía contra el tiempo. Su mente era su mayor enemigo y su corazón se acorazó para no seguir sufriendo.  
—Alexander…

 

 

Un recuerdo apareció velozmente por su mente, sorprendiéndolo por la intensidad del mismo.

 

«—Siempre te amaré, Magnus. Y aunque la muerte nos separaré sabré que habré dejado a un buen padre para cuidar a Max, a un gran hombre que me recordará con cariño y que conseguirá que el mundo sea más luminoso con su sola presencia.  
—Oh, Alexander… siempre consigues sorprenderme.  
Este sonrió y se acercó otro paso más, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.  
—Espero que para bien.  
—Contigo siempre es para bien, Alexander. Siempre».

 

 

_Días después_

 

 

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Bajo el chorro de agua fría se quedó mirando la sangre que se escurría por sus piernas, para perderse por el desagüe. La espalda le dolía a horrores. Cada latigazo le marcó, cada golpe le hizo gritar de dolor, cada corte le recordó que estaba en el Infierno a manos de un demonio que se hacía llamar su padre, que una vez fue un ángel y que abandonó el Cielo para convertirse en Príncipe de un Reino muerto y atormentado.  
Estiró la espalda y siseó de agonía. Si al menos pudiese curarse con su magia… pero su padre se encargó que no fuera posible, empleando un arma celestial.

«—Recuerda, hijo, tu vida y tu muerte me pertenece. Por el momento me diviertes, pero el día en que dejes de hacerlo te mataré… —Dos latigazos más y el discurso de su padre continuó, como si estuviese hablando solo para él, sin ser consciente de que Magnus era capaz de escucharle—. Creo que llegó la hora de que haga más hijos, de asegurar mi poder en el Reino. Sí… iré a la Tierra y…  
No escuchó nada más, se perdió en el dolor de los golpes, hasta que estos se detuvieron».

De vuelta en la ducha, se movió con cuidado para limpiar bien las heridas. No temía que se infectaran, después de todo no iba a morir de una infección ni tampoco de una enfermedad… Pero sí que odiaba que se mancharan sus sábanas.

Esperó hasta que el agua salió clara y entonces cerró el grifo y salió del baño.  
En cuanto llegó frente a su cama se quedó paralizado.  
Ahora sí que creía que el Infierno le había vuelto loco, pues era imposible ver a quien estaba viendo.  
—¡No puedes ser real!  
—No me esperaba este recibimiento tras tantos siglos, Magnus —se burló el espejismo de él, cruzándose de brazos. Iba vestido de negro, mirándole con unos hermosos ojos castaños que por tanto tiempo deseó que nunca se hubieran cerrado para siempre, su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba, de un hombre en torno a los treinta y cinco años que estaba a gusto con su cuerpo.  
—Definitivamente mi padre lo consiguió… ¡estoy loco! No hay otra explicación posible.  
Ese espejismo se rio de él mientras avanzaba por el cuarto hasta quedar parado a un metro. Antes de que pudiera… ¿atacarle?, ¿negarle de nuevo?, ¿hacer algo? El falso Alexander lo sorprendió abrazándolo, apretándolo contra su atlético y cálido cuerpo.  
Todo su mundo se derrumbó. El tiempo se detuvo. Las piernas le fallaron y tanto el corazón como los pulmones se alteraron dejándolo al borde del infarto –algo que era imposible pero ya se creía cualquier cosa-. Y todo a causa de ese calor, del aroma que desprendía, de la familiaridad y confort que le transmitía ese abrazo…  
—Alexander… —se abrazó a él con fuerza, jurando que si se había vuelto loco no quería salir de esa locura.  
—Mi Magnus, mi amor… He esperado tanto para verte… El Cielo te va agradecer que regreses conmigo, sobre todo Michael.  
Sin separarse de ese espejismo, pues aún no se creía que fuera el verdadero Alexander, temiendo que fuera uno de los demonios de su padre que estaba ahí para torturarle y burlarse de él… Gruñó en respuesta ante el nombre de otro hombre en labios de su amado.  
—¿Quién es Michael?  
Las carcajadas de Alexander sacudieron su cuerpo, sus brazos le apretaron todavía más y su calor apagó un poco los celos que lo consumía por dentro.  
—Si no te conociera diría que estás un poco celoso, Magnus.  
Este se separó unos centímetros para poder mirarle a los ojos antes de responderle:  
—¿Y qué si lo soy? Eres mío Alexander, para siempre. Tú mismo me lo dijiste y…  
El beso que le acalló fue pura dulzura, una suave caricia que lo excitó. Lo agarró con fuerza y bebió como un sediento en el desierto del sabor de ese hombre, de su esposo, del único capaz de hacerle sentir que volvía a la vida en sus brazos.  
Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron gimió y se apretó con fuerza, deseando más, ansiando sentir el fibroso cuerpo de Alexander bajo él, sobre él… le daba igual. Solo quería sentir. Algo que hacía tantos siglos se le negó.  
—Umm… espera Magnus, aquí no. Quiero llevarte conmigo a casa. Tenemos que aprovechar que tu padre está en la Tierra. El muy bastardo sí que ha tardado en dejar el Reino… Me habría gustado venir a por ti antes pero con él aquí me era imposible aparecerme sin que me detectara. Por mi culpa has sufrido… —Le pasó una mano por las heridas de su espalda, sanándolas—. Lo siento, te he vuelto a hacer daño y…  
Le acalló con un gesto, depositando un dedo en sus labios para que le dejara hablar.  
—Aún no me creo que seas real, Alexander. Creo que nunca lo creeré… Temo que seas un demonio menor de mi padre que buscas torturarme… Pero si eres mi esposo has de saber que me has salvado, lo hiciste cuando te conocí, durante los años en que estuvimos juntos… y ahora. Eres mi luz, Nefelim.  
—Yo… también te amo.  
Las carcajadas de Magnus fueron lo último que se escuchó en el Reino de Edom. Su Alexander… tan parco en palabras pero siempre sabía qué decirle, como hacerle sentir el único en su vida.

 

 

 

Una intensa luz fue lo primero que ¿vio? o más bien le deslumbró.  
—Tranquilo, Magnus. Dale tiempo a tus ojos a acostumbrarse a tanta luz.  
—¡Papá!  
—Max, Rafael, ¡dadle tiempo! No le agobiéis.  
Más voces se unieron a las primeras, las que pareció las voces adultas de sus hijos.  
—Reconócelo Alec, lo quieres para ti mismo. ¡Deja que los demás le podamos saludar!  
—Eso, hermanito. No eres el único que le echó de menos.  
Jace, Isabelle, sus hijos… ¿Podría ser posible?  
Magnus abrió del todo los ojos y estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Ante él toda su familia le recibía con una sonrisa, todos vistiendo de blanco menos Max que vestía de negro al igual que Alexander.  
—¿Pero cómo es posible que estéis todos…?  
—Miuaaa —un ronroneo lo sorprendió. A sus pies había un gato que se restregaba en sus piernas… ¿Cubiertas por un pantalón negro? ¿Cuándo se había vestido?  
—De verdad creíste que te iba a traer a nuestro hogar desnudo para que los demás pudiesen ver lo hermoso que eres y dile hola a Presidente Miau sino no va a parar —se burló Alexander con cariño, abrazándolo con cuidado pese a que le había sanado las heridas.  
Miró todo a su alrededor. Esas caras llenas de cariño y de amor que reconoció como su familia y amistades. Estaban todos. Sus hijos, sus nietos, bisnietos, amigos de la época de Alexander y tras su muerte… Uno de sus más exigentes y existentes gatos que no paró de maullar hasta que le rascó la espalda unos segundos.  
Hizo lo único que podía hacer.  
Rompió a llorar, abrazándose a Alexander, ocultando su rostro en su pecho para que nadie pudiera verle.  
—Mi amor… ¡Bienvenido a casa! Llevamos un milenio esperando por ti.  
—Sobre todo este ángel, si tenemos que soportarle su mal humor un siglo más lo expulsábamos a la tierra de una patada.  
La nueva voz no la reconoció. Magnus se separó de su esposo sin hacerlo del todo, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura para enfrentarse al recién llegado. Se quedó sin habla al ver que era un arcángel, de una belleza sin palabras y que miraba con cariño a su Alexander.  
—Vamos, Michael no exageres. No he sido tan inaguantable —ignoró la tos forzada de Jace quien hacía gestos como si estuviese loco y continuó—. Bueno… ¿y qué si lo fue? El amor de mi vida estaba en el Infierno, ¿cómo estaríais vosotros?  
—Sí, ya lo sabemos, padre, pero ahora… ¿por qué no sueltas a papá para que podamos abrazarle?

 

Las carcajadas de Magnus resonaron en el Cielo llenando de felicidad a todo aquel que lo llegó a conocer y amar. Era un hombre muy amado y todos se lo iban a demostrar.

 

 

 

_Días después_

 

 

 

Aún se despertaba de madrugada gritando. Era incapaz de quitarse de encima la horrible sensación de que todo era un mal sueño del que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Alexander lo calmó con besos, abrazándolo y acariciándole susurrándole cuánto lo amaba y que tenían toda la eternidad para vivir juntos.  
Tardaba horas en calmar su corazón, en calmar su mente y acallar el miedo que se alejaba de él durante el día pero lo acompañaba por la noche. No podía evitarlo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
¿Un brujo en el cielo? ¿Acompañado de su familia, de sus amistades, del amor de su vida?  
¿Cómo era posible?  
Alexander intentó explicárselo, indicando que durante siglos molestó día sí y día también a los Arcángeles por lo injusto que le parecía que un brujo acabara en el Infierno solo por ser hijo de quienes eran. ¿Acaso no eran inocentes cuando nacieron? ¿Sus madres no eran humanas? ¿Las acciones a lo largo de sus vidas no significaban nada?  
Durante siglos le ignoraron, hasta que Michael le golpeó agotado por el molesto ángel. ¿Acababa de llegar y ya quería cambiar todas las leyes del Cielo?  
Alexander no se rindió. Siguió manifestándose, gritando lo que pensaba sin importarle los posibles castigos, enfadándose cuando se enteró que su hijo Max había muerto defendiendo al Instituto de Nueva York que presidía uno de los descendientes de Rafael.  
¿Por qué su pequeño arándano tenía que sufrir en el Infierno cuando era todo amor? ¿Por qué su esposo era torturado por su padre en Edom? ¿Por qué un brujo era condenado solo por ser quien era sin importar nada más? ¿Acaso eso no rompía las leyes del Cielo?

 

 

Michael al final le aceptó como su “aprendiz”, entrenándolo y de paso… haciéndole callar al asegurarle que iban a abrir las puertas del Cielo a los brujos que tuviesen un corazón noble y sus acciones a lo largo de su vida moviera la balanza hacia el bien alejándolos del Infierno.

 

 

Alexander no se detuvo en sus quejas. ¿Cómo iba a creerle si no veía ningún brujo? ¿Si su familia seguía sufriendo?  
No paró hasta que vio a Max. Ese primer abrazo. Acabó en el suelo de rodillas, abrazando a un adulto Max que no se creía dónde estaba. Lloró como un niño abrazado a su hijo. Lloró y agradeció de corazón que pudiera vivir la eternidad junto a sus dos hijos.  
Recordó como juró proteger y amar a su pequeño arándano cuando lo tuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, cuando no sabía si su familia o si Magnus aceptarían a ese hermoso bebé.  
Y ahora… con su hijo en sus brazos… iba a cumplirlo.

 

 

Pero su lucha no se detuvo y con Max tenía un gran aliado. Necesitaba a Magnus, a todos los demás brujos que sufrían en el Infierno por culpa del pecado de sus padres.  
Ragnor, Dot, Madzie… Poco a poco fueron llegando, sorprendidos al estar en el Cielo. Agradecidos a Alexander que fue capaz de cambiar el mundo en el que estaba con amor, por amor, por su familia.

 

 

Jace se unió a la lucha. Más que nada porque no soportaba ver sufrir a su parabatai, porque estaba harto de escucharle llorar y gritar el nombre de Magnus.  
Poco a poco… todos se unieron a la causa y tras un milenio de soledad absoluta, Alexander pudo ir a recuperar a su esposo.

 

 

 

—Alexander, la reunión es en una hora. No faltes.  
La voz de Michael interrumpió un momento mágico entre la pareja, lleno de besos. Magnus maldijo en alto el nombre del Arcángel, sin poder evitar estar celoso de la relación entre ese ángel y su esposo.  
—Parece que sabe cuándo molestarnos… —se quejó Magnus, abrazando con fuerza Alexander, no dispuesto a dejarlo ir pese a que cuando este iba a entrenar o hacer cosas de ángeles él se iba de visita a donde residían sus hijos.  
—Creo que se está vengando un poco por lo pesado que fue durante un milenio, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.  
—O tal vez es porque está celoso que esté aquí y no pueda tenerte para él solo.  
Alexander se rio y negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de acariciar a su esposo. Desde que lo recuperó le costaba alejarse de él, se sentía sediento de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su voz, no fue hasta que lo tuvo entre sus brazos que sintió que el mundo volvía a girar, que ahora sí estaba en el Cielo.  
—No me ve de ese modo, más bien como un hijo; además… solo te deseo a ti, solo te he deseado a ti y solo te desearé a ti, Magnus. Has sido el único en mi corazón y en mi cama.  
Este se separó y lo miró con incredulidad.  
—¿De verdad quieres que te crea que en mil años no has estado con otro hombre? —hacer esa pregunta que lo atormentaba… le dolió. No quería sonar como un egoísta… pero es como se sentía. Alexander era suyo… No quería ni pensar en que otro hombre probó sus labios, que escuchó sus jadeos de placer…  
—¿Por qué no lo ibas a creer? Ya te dije una vez que eras el único en mi vida, que aunque la muerte nos separara te amaría por y para siempre. Y así ha sido. No puedo negarte que ha sido difícil, pero mi corazón era muy claro, mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba ante ti, mi alma lloraba tu ausencia, mi mente solo deseaba tu cuerpo, tu presencia, tu amor. En palabras de Jace… Mi mano derecha llora aliviada por que estés ya aquí.  
Las carcajadas de Alexander acallaron el jadeo de sorpresa que soltó Magnus. Era su mismo Alexander pero al mismo tiempo más a gusto con su cuerpo, con su elección, un líder nato que luchó por los brujos, por su entrada en el Cielo… y aunque Alexander nunca lo iba a reconocer, todo el mundo sabía que era por él, por Max.  
¿Qué mayor muestra de amor era enfrentarse contra el Cielo por un “demonio” sin importarle las consecuencias?  
—Así que tu mano derecha, eh… Oh, Alexander… no dejas de sorprenderme.  
Este le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó para besarle, con dulzura, con pasión, mordisqueándole el labio antes de separarse de él, jadeando y con los ojos brillantes por el deseo.  
—Eso espero Magnus, después de todo… tenemos una eternidad para vivir juntos…  
—Por y para siempre, mi amor. Amándonos por y para siempre —acabó la frase el antes conocido como el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, aunque siempre sería en brazos de ese ángel… Magnus, un esposo, un padre, un amigo… el hombre que le robó el corazón a un Nefilim desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez.

 

 

Por y para siempre… unidos, en una eternidad que ahora sí… era el paraíso.

 

 

—¡Alexander! Te quiero fuera en dos minutos o…  
Bueno… el paraíso sería si Michael no existiera, sobre todo cuando Magnus estaba sobre Alexander a punto de hacerlo suyo. ¿Por qué no podía desaparecer para siempre ese maldito Arcángel?  
—Ignóralo. He esperado demasiado como para que me importe llegar tarde a un entrenamiento —susurró Alexander, provocando que Magnus temblara de excitación.  
—Oh, Alexander… —gruñó Magnus, concediéndole el deseo a su ángel. El mundo a su alrededor no importaba. Lo único que importaba era el tesoro que yacía en su cama, bajo él, gimiendo su nombre… convirtiéndole en el hombre más afortunado del Universo y…  
La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe, azotando la madera contra la pared. Los dos amantes se quedaron rígidos ante la inesperada y abrupta entrada del Arcángel quien se congeló ante lo que vio.  
Alexander esta vez no gritó, ni intentó esconderse como sucedió hace tantísimos siglos, solo se rio y preguntó al recién llegado:  
—No sabía que eras un voyeur, Michael. Pero qué le vamos a hacer, por ser tú si vas a permanecer en silencio te permitiré mirar pero solo por esta vez.  
Como esperaba, el Arcángel se puso blanco, hizo un gesto de horror negando con la cabeza y salió corriendo del dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras él.  
Las carcajadas de los dos amantes sacudieron la cama. Se miraron a los ojos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice.  
—¿De verdad le ibas a dejar mirar? —se interesó Magnus sin moverse, torturando a otro al estar enterrado profundamente sin moverse.  
—¡No! —gritó Alexander, entrecerrando los ojos—. No quiero que nadie te vea. Eres mío, Magnus, recuerdas… Para lo bueno y para lo malo, más allá de la muerte…  
—Lo recuerdo —sonrió Magnus, agradecido que en los días en que llevaba en el Cielo pudo recordar todo lo que vivió, acaparando y agradeciendo cada recuerdo de su familia, cada recuerdo que tenía un nombre: Alexander.  
—Umm… este es el Alexander que me robó el corazón.  
—Creo que fuiste tú quien me lo robó a mí, Magnus.  
Este se rio y comenzó a moverse, sonriendo al ver que en cuestión de segundos el líder, el acérrimo guerrero… se derretía gimiendo una y otra vez su nombre.  
Magnus.  
Magnus.  
Magnus.

 

 

Para el ángel el paraíso tenía un nombre: Magnus.  
Para el brujo el Cielo era un constante recuerdo y una burla de lo que tuvo y perdió y nunca podría disfrutar de nuevo… hasta que su ángel le demostró que no había nada imposible para Alexander Lightwood.

 

 

Y ahora… tenían por delante una eternidad para estar juntos, para estar con su familia, con sus amigos…

Ahora los siglos iban a ser un suspiro.


End file.
